In automobile transmissions, the housing contains the different components applied to execute shifts into the different gears that are associated with it. For example, the housing in this application contains on one side, the components that are applied during shifts into 2nd and 6th gears and on the other side those to engage low gear and reverse, and other components within the transmission. These components are referred to as the 2-6 clutch and the low/reverse clutch. Within each of these clutches are subcomponents involved in the shifting process.
The housing is mounted into the transmission case held in place via six radially located alignment lugs and held in that position by a thick steel gage snap ring. In certain transmissions, there is also a bolt or bolts that connect the housing to the transmission case. However, in other transmissions, such as, for example, the General Motors® 6 L transmission series, the housing is not bolted to the transmission case. When there is no bolt, typically, a sealing sleeve is used in a channel and compressed between a valve body and the housing to seal both ends. The valve body is the control center of automatic transmissions. It contains many components that direct hydraulic fluid to the numerous valves which then activate the appropriate clutch pack to shift to the appropriate gear for each driving situation. It is essential that there be a hydraulic circuit between the valve body and the housing.
However, in many instances, due to the movement of the housing in high torque applications, the alignment lugs on the housing and case wear. When the alignment lugs wear, the housing tends to move as torque is transferred through the drivetrain. This movement causes damage to the oil transfer tube seals. Once these seals become damaged, the transmission fluid will leak and not adequately flow into the housing and its components. This results in a loss of fluid pressure and the engagement of gears will not occur correctly, thus damaging components. Currently, there is no adequate solution that prevents movement of the housing in transmissions where the housing is not bolted to the transmission casing. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism that prevents such movement of the housing. The present disclosure addresses this need.